Communication devices enabled with central processing units (CPUs) such as smartphones have become ubiquitous communication platforms well suited to the needs of active people. As more business and social activities migrate to the high speed virtual digital world, it becomes ever more difficult for users to keep up even with the speed and power of modern mobile communication devices. For example, a user may establish and maintain business and social relationships via email, texting, digital voice communications, digital data transmissions, internet access and searching, and application support such as scheduling and calendaring.
While CPU-enabled communication devices and their supporting structures and applications have proven highly useful, their speed and power as well as their wide range of uses in business and social relationships by busy people have proven detrimental in that they create a rich environment for phone fraud.
Fraud perpetrated via phone is a serious and growing problem. Financial scams promulgated over the phone deceive victims into giving out credit card numbers, bank account identification, and other personal information that are then exploited by the caller. Senior citizens are particularly vulnerable to financial scams promulgated over the phone. One study estimated that there are at least 5 million cases of financial phone fraud in the United States each year. Of those, law enforcement or government officials learn about only 1 in 25 cases. Although such fraud is widely believed to be under-reported, a 2009 study by MetLife's Mature Market Institute estimates that seniors lose approximately $2.6 billion per year due to financial abuse. In view of the foregoing, a phone fraud management system would be beneficial.